The Vault Unsealed
The Vault Unsealed is the name of the 1.2 game patch released on May 29, 2013. Content additions * Level cap raised to 32 * New suburb: “The Vault” * New Wilderness level: “The Broken Stair” * Elven races now available (Draug, Riven) * PVP Tournament Event * New PVP arena map * Paragon Mode Changes Warder skill changes: * Spiral Slice: Added a 3 second 20% slow. * Warder’s Shout: Changed the knockback to a 1.25 second stun. Game Changes: * Made a very large amount of balance and stat changes to the game. * Added option to control player rendering in suburbs. * Removed the ability to mail items. * Added a tooltip to display more advanced Energy information. * Changed the special effects and sound effects for Arcanist abilities. * Added a button in the chat bar to broadcast global messages. * Changed the emote icon. * Minimum level for PVP activities is now 11. * Lots of dungeons got another environmental pass, looks way better. * Added starter gift bundle redeemable via a key. * Made Refuge and Heartland Road look a little brighter. * Added a system message broadcast announcing PVP tournament winners. * Added more items to the honor shop. * Added a loading progress bar to the level loading screen. * Added drag-able anchor to the overlay minimap. * Added transparency slider to the overlay minimap. * Changed the Delton Station challenges to all be Boss Raids. * Improved the tutorial levels. * Improved tutorial quest tracking. * Rebalanced crafting material costs. Fixed these issues: * Energy bars could be used while energy was full. * PVP honor shop GUI errors. * PVP tournaments queuing frequently didn’t work properly. * Filtering issues in the Events GUI. * Challenges with a minimum team size of 1 showed the ironman button. * Excessive camera shake in combat. * Player names were visible during the opening cut scene. * The UI sometimes disappearing when equipping a steambike while on a jetpack. * The quest “Manor War” was droppable. Players that accidentally did so can take up the quest again from Jost right outside of the Heartland Road town. * Some items didn’t have a confirmation box when opening/using them cost Electrum. * Items could not be salvaged if the inventory was full. * PVP tournament winners didn’t get proper rewards * PVP tournaments were not giving correct combat results * PVP tournament rewards didn’t have mouse-over tooltips * Level up mails didn’t display the correct message. * Tooltip on time-limited items didn’t auto refresh when counting minutes. * PVP tournament signup button didn’t have the correct feedback when you were eligible to enter. * The minimap scale button sometimes displayed the wrong information. * Some dungeons had incorrect names. * It was possible to get stuck in certain doorways. * Flags glitching out if anti-aliasing was disabled. * The market place had search issues and useless item quality filters. Others: * Optimized level loading process to make it less likely to be stuck in the loading screen. * Added decorations to Delton, Delton Station and Heartland Road areas. * Removed useless challenge rewards. * Obsolete Mod Blanks now become a gift bundle that gives players a new Mod Blank. * Improved target switching when pressing the “tab” key. What did not get in this patch: * VIP System * Siege of the Spire event (Both slated for 1.3) Category:Patches